


class 77

by manskylark



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Killing Game (Dangan Ronpa), Chatting & Messaging, F/F, F/M, M/M, Multi, Other, This Is STUPID
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-10
Updated: 2019-07-11
Packaged: 2020-06-26 00:56:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,834
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19757293
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/manskylark/pseuds/manskylark
Summary: Chiaki Nanami has changed their nickname to ‘fat yoshi’Chiaki Nanami has changed Hajime Hinata's nickname to ‘balding mario’balding mario: hey… :(fat yoshi: :)





	1. ultimate class coordinator, chiaki

New group chat has been created!

Chiaki Nanami has renamed the group chat to 'class 77’

Chiaki Nanami has added Hajime Hinata, Sonia Nevermind, and 13 other people to 'class 77’

Chiaki Nanami has changed their nickname to ‘fat yoshi’

Chiaki Nanami has changed Hajime Hinata's nickname to ‘balding mario’

balding mario: hey… :(

fat yoshi: :)

fat yoshi has given admin rights to balding mario and Nagito Komaeda

Nagito Komaeda has changed their nickname to ‘Gay Bowser’

fat yoshi: yay!  
everyone needs special nicknames or you're kicked out of the group!

Fuyuhiko Kuzuryuu: the group we didn't want to join in the first place? No thanks  
Peko…  
Peko get away from me….  
I dont like that look in yourdhdjskskksks

Fuyuhiko Kuzuryuu has changed their nickname to 'baby hands’

baby hands: :)

Kazuichi Souda: fhhejsjskdkdkskskFBDBSJSK GO PEKO

fat yoshi: youre doing amazing sweetheart!

Peko Pekoyama has changed their nickname to ‘horrible friend’

Gay Bowser: god I hate being the only mature one

fat yoshi changed horrible friend’s nickname to 'amazing friend'

baby hands: Don't encourage her!!

amazing friend: :)

Kazuichi Souda has changed their nickname to ‘Rodimus Prime’

Akane Owari: is this whats been blowing up my notifications!! Fucj you guys!!!!

Gundam Tanaka has changed their nickname to ‘Megatron’

Akane Owari: i was away from my phone for only like!!! two scnds!!! you guys r actually terrible

Megatron: That's why you asked for my cellular device. For this nonsense. This is unbelievably ridiculous. 

Sonia Nevermind has changed their nickname to ‘Wheeljack’

Rodimus Prime: now we all match!!! woohooo!!!

Wheeljack: woooohooooo!!!!!!

Akane Owari has changed their nickname to ‘kirby with human feet’

Rodimus Prime: NO

balding mario: no!!!

Gay Bowser: that's...horrifically cursed

fat yoshi: :) i like it

kirby with human feet: :)

Mikan Tsumi has changed their name to 'Nurse Joy’

fat yoshi: HELL YEAH!!

Nurse Joy: I had a feeling yyou'd like it..

fat yoshi: i love it!! almost as much as feet kirby

balding mario: don't….call him that……

fat yoshi: feet kirby

Wheeljack: feet kirby

amazing friend: feet kirby

balding mario: stop it now!!!!

Gay Bowser: feet kirby

Nekomaru Nidai: feet kirby

Rodimus Prime: absolutely horrible

Nekomaru Nidai has changed their nickname to SHSL Dad Friend

kirby with human feet: NICE

Teruteru Hanamura has changed their nickname to SHSL Daddy

kirby with human feet: NO

fat yoshi: well thats not allowed one bit

fat yoshi changed SHSL Daddy's nickname to 'danny devito but ugly'

danny devito but ugly: oh but bullying is allowed?

fat yoshi: lighthearted, friendly bullying is, yes

SHSL Dad Friend changed their nickname to 'human with kirby feet'

danny devito but ugly: double standards much…..

kirby with human feet: HAHA YEAH!!!

Gay Bowser: you two are both so cursed

Ibuki Mioda: YOU GUYS R HAVIN FUN W/O ME!!! WHAT!!!!!

balding mario: i can promise you it wasnt intentional

Ibuki Mioda changed their nickname to 'NEVER GONNA GIVE U UP'

amazing friend changed their nickname to 'shining justice'

fat yoshi: IS THAT  
A JOJO REFERENCE

shining justice: :)

fat yoshi: peko i would die for you

Gay Bowser: LETS GO LESBIANS LETS GO

Hiyoko Saionji changed their nickname to 'littel creachur'

NEVER GONNA GIVE U UP: FOR ONE DOLLAR NAME A WOMAN

littel creachur: i hate all of you so much….

NEVER GONNA GIVE U UP: HI HIYOKO  
ANOTHER GAY GAL ANOTHER GAY GAL WOOHOOOO

littel creachur: >:33 hi buki!!  
also hi ko!  
also fuck everyone else!!

Rodimus Prime: why is maeda not included in the fuck everyone?????

littel creachur: father of lesbians,,,, hes honorary…

NEVER GONNA GIVE U UP: ONE OF US! ONE OF US! ONE OF US!

Wheeljack: Komaeda-san, why do queer woman love you?

Gay Boswer: im a nonthreatening twink 

NEVER GONNA GIVE U UP: BC HES AWESOME!!!!!  
and a nonthreatening twink

littel creachur: the only man i feel safe around :////

Miharu Koizumi: the only man i trust

littel creachur: MAHIRU!!!! hello,,,,,

Mahiru Koizumi: hi sweetpea

Mahiru Koizumi has changed their nickname to 'lesbian princess daisy'

Gay Bowser: i like it!

fat yoshi: i like it!

Rodimus Prime: i like it!

shining justice: i like it!

balding mario: i like it!

human with kirby feet: I LIKE IT!

Lesbain Princess Daisy: please stop

''Ryota Mitarai'' changed their nickname to 'The Ultimate Cosplayer'

littel creachur: har har

Gay Bowser: i like it!

The Ultimate Cosplayer: :) thank you ko

fat yoshi: everyones here wahoo!!!!


	2. basard syndrome

Rodimus Prime: okay who did it

baby hands: did what, dumbass

Rodimus Prime: SOMEONE fcuked with the model r2d2 i was building

Megatron: *Fucked

Rodimus Prime: and NOW i have to recode his command box >:(

littel creachur: maybe you sat on it and youre just too dumb to realize!!!!!

Rodimus Prime: plesae ler me have fckuked up spellikg gundam  
and no i did not!!!! i didnt sit on it i wouldve known!!!!

baby hands: maybe the ghost in your top left most floor board did it

Rodimus Prime: do NOT joke about that at a time like this!!!!! 

shining justice: I already told you, there's no ghost in your floorboards, it's just a rusty screw and uneven scaffolding

kirby with human feet: maybe you sat on it and just forgot

Rodimus Prime: thank you for the attempt at comfort but i know for FACT theres a ghost in my floor  
ive never been more sure about anything!

shining justice: It wasn't comfort

Rodimus Prime: and i didnt sit on it!!!! at all!!! it wasnt crushed it was just fucked with!!!!!!  
someone fucked with it!!!!

baby hands: dude chill out who the fuck would have fucked with it

Rodimus Prime: 👀  
@littel creachur

littel creachur: WHAT  
FUCK YOU  
why would i touch your stupid stuff, shithead!!!!!

Rodimus Prime: to fuck with me!!!!  
wair  
wait  
hold on guys  
nevermind….

baby hands: what

Rodimus Prime: nothing, never mind forget i said anything!!!!

baby hands: no tell me. i want to know.  
who fucked with your stupid robot

Rodimus Prime: …….  
…….i did

littel creachur: HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH DUMBASS

Rodimus Prime: i forgot that i took one of his parts for another project……

fat yoshi changed Megatron's nickname to 'morosexual'

Rodimus Prime: oh fuck you

fat yoshi changed Rodimus Prime's nickname to 'moron'

moron: how long have you been watching the conversation, chi!!!???

fat yoshi: since the ghost part  
i'm glad you found out what happened to your robot

baby hands: chi

morosexual: chi

littel creachur: chi

fat yoshi: chi :)

moron: i hate you guys

morosexual: Even me, my Dark Prince?

Wheeljack: Gudam-chan, you've been exposed as what you really are!

moron: wow i cant believe im single now

morosexual: Oh no, my beloved idiot is rejecting me My Terrifyingly Brainless Love, why do you resent me so?

moron: you guys are such jerks

baby hands: ive never been more disgusted and amused in my entire life

fat yoshi: same minus the disgusted

moron: i have to deal with this everyday except irl

fat yoshi: how romantic 😍😍🤧🤧

moron: you all have basard disease. shit brain syndrome.

littel creachur: i already have gay baby disease idiot!!!!!!!!

shining justice: Why am I the only normal one in this group?

moron: well i have headass bisexual syndrome!!!! AND i suffer from coolguyitis

littel creachur: please shuf the fuck up!!!

Gay Bowser: i have lymphoma :)  
and also gay baby syndrome

fat yoshi: man im just a gamer  
i have bideo game disease

moron: i hope you get better soon 😔

fat yoshi: thank you 😔😔

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *cracks knuckles* alright y'all
> 
> fat yoshi: chiaki  
> balding mario: hajime  
> gay bowser: nagito  
> kirby with human feet: akane  
> human with kirby feet: nekomaru  
> baby hands: fuyuhiko  
> shining justice: peko  
> nurse joy: mikan  
> NEVER GONNA GIVE U UP: IBUKI  
> ultimate cosplayer: imposter  
> megatron/morosexual no.1: gundam  
> wheeljack/morosexual no.2: sonia  
> morom/rodimus prime: souda  
> littel creachur: hiyoko  
> lesbian princess daisy: mahiru  
> danny devito but ugly: teruteru


	3. izuru is here i guess

balding mario changed morosexual's nickname to 'Megatron'

balding mario: there all fixed

moron: what about mine???

balding mario: i see no problm with urs????

moron has changed their nickname to 'Rodimus Prime'

Rodimus Prime: fuck u dude

balding mario: :)

fat yoshi: :)

baby hands: :)

Wheeljack: :)

Ultimate Cosplayer: :)

Gay Bowser: :)))

NEVER GONNA GIVE U UP: :DD  
WAIT  
@EVERYONE  
I HAVE A POLL FOR YALL

balding mario: oh god

fat yoshi: every1s online nd if they dont poll ill perma ban them :)

NEVER GONNA GIVE U UP: thank you babes ;D

Wheeljack: I'm up for a poll! What are my choices, Mioda-san!

NEVER GONNA GIVE U UP: OKAY SO  
RABB.IT HANG OUT TONIHJT  
CHOICE ONE! Heathers!  
CHOICE TWO! Venom!

balding mario: 1

Gay Bowser: 1

Megatron: My preference lies with the former option.

Wheeljack: As does mine!!

shining justice: 2

baby hands: 1

littel creachur: 2

Lesbian Princess Daisy: idc either way so 2 i suppose!

Nurse Joy: ahh uhm 1!!

Rodimus Prime: oh venom all the way

Megatron: Traitor…

danny devito but ugly: 1

kirby with human feet: 2!!

human with kirby feet: ALSO 2!

Ultimate Cosplayer: 1

fat yoshi: hmmm….1

NEVER GONNA GIVE U UP: HEATHERS IT IS!!!  
🎉🎉🎉  
SINCE IT WAs such a close call tho!!!! We will watch venom NEXT TIME!!!  
and by rhat i mean in like...hmmm 2 days!!

Megatron: rhat

Gay Bowser: rhat

Rodimus Prime: 🐀

littel creachur: thats a mouse ://// stupifhead

Rodimus Prime: stupif

Gay Bowser: stupif

fat yoshi: stupif

Wheeljack: stupif

littel creachur: yall headasses!!!!!

Gay Bowser has changed littel creachurs nickname to 'stupif'

stupif: >:((((

stupif has changed their nickname to 'littel creachur'

littel creachur: yall mean!  
only i can be mean!!! dumbheads!

Gay Bowser: Hiyoko, we're just foolin around

littel creachur: i kno!!!! I just like being upset,,,,,

fat yoshi: hshddhjdjd you know what? valid

Gay Bowser: valid

Wheeljack: valid!

littel creachur: >:33

NEVER GONNA GIVE U UP: VALID RANKING  
5.you  
4.are  
3.all  
2.valid  
1.hiyoko

Lesbian Princess Daisy: 5. Hiyoko  
4\. Hiyoko  
3\. Hiyoko  
2\. Hiyoko  
1\. Hiyoko

fat yoshi: gay ranking  
5\. we  
4\. are  
3\. all  
2\. gay  
1\. Hajime

balding mario: well...i meab….yah… ://

fat yoshi: nagito- wow talentless?? stupid bitch  
hajime- 😍😍😫💍

balding mario: STOP! CALLING! ME! OUT!

baby hands: tbh that was me nd peko  
me- *literally the rudest thing ever said*  
peko- oh why hello new best friend

shining justice: I grew up with you?

baby hands: doesnt mean we gotta be friends :/

balding mario: me @ izuru

Rodimus Prime: BUT HES U!!!

balding mario: doesnt mean we have to be friends ://

Rodimus Prime: HDHDHDJSKDJDKDKSK

baby hands: befriend no one, not even yourself

fat yoshi: make izuru an account

balding mario: no

fat yoshi: yes

balding mario: no  
he wont talk in the gc  
he doesnr even talk irl anymore  
he makes me talk for him

fat yoshi: why are you taking away his rights!!!

balding mario: HIS RIGHTS TO WHAT DJDJDJJD he can do WHATERVR HE WANTS  
hajime sucks toes  
FUCK

fat yoshi: IZURU IZURU IZURU!!!

Rodimus Prime: i fuckjfn knew it  
toe sucker

balding mario: I DONT  
I DO NOT  
Oh hell yes i do suck toe ohhh mmmm mmmm toes  
IZURU  
UHHHGGGG

Gay Bowser: oh wow hajime i never knew this about you

littel creachur: i like izuru bring him out more!!!!!

balding mario: i cant and even if i could i WOULDNT

Rodimus Prime: once again the rights have been stripped

Megatron: I implore you to express yourself with a different choice of vernacular.

Rodimus Prime: once again izuru has been punished

Megatron: Cease, please.

Wheeljack: Izuru-sama has met an untimely demise!

balding mario: i what now

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> fat yoshi: chiaki  
> balding mario: hajime  
> gay bowser: nagito  
> kirby with human feet: akane  
> human with kirby feet: nekomaru  
> baby hands: fuyuhiko  
> shining justice: peko  
> nurse joy: mikan  
> NEVER GONNA GIVE U UP: IBUKI  
> ultimate cosplayer: imposter  
> megatron/morosexual no.1: gundam  
> wheeljack/morosexual no.2: sonia  
> morom/rodimus prime: souda  
> littel creachur: hiyoko  
> lesbian princess daisy: mahiru  
> danny devito but ugly: teruteru


End file.
